


Make it Right

by Dang_Ji_Quion



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shop, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dang_Ji_Quion/pseuds/Dang_Ji_Quion
Summary: Yuzuru Hanyu, two times Olympic Champion, plans to retire from the world of figure skating. After a laborious discussion with is coach about is foreseeable future, he ends up storming outside the TCC. The tears that were bundling up during the morning started to roll on his cheeks. Sitting on the cold and humid stairs in front of the main entrance, the figure skater couldn’t stop crying.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu, Yuzuru Hanyu/ Javier Fernández
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> This is my first fanfic ever!  
> English is not my first language so don’t be shy to tell me if I have misspelled a word wrong or if my grammar is incorrect.  
> Thank you for stopping here. ;)
> 
> -DangJi

Yuzuru Hanyu, two times Olympic Champion, planning to retire from the world of figure skating. After a laborious discussion with is coach about is foreseeable future, he ends up storming outside the TCC. The tears that were bundling up during the morning started to roll on his cheeks. Sitting on the cold and humid stairs in front of the main entrance, the figure skater couldn’t stop crying. 

When he partially regained control over his emotions, Yuzuru started wandering around the town. The city was still new and undiscovered for him. “No time to visit, I must practice” was his modo. With his mind still numb from the encounter with Brian, he ended up in the middle of nowhere with no cellphone or GPS to locate himself. Approximately thirty minutes after realizing he was walking in circles and couldn’t find a familiar building, he started regretting the decision he took years ago of not sightseeing the city's town. A ringing sound and 5.35 Canadian dollars less in his right pocket, still in this training clothes, he exited the drugstore trying to read the very last map of Toronto available in his hands. Another thirty-ishh minutes of crumbling and fumbling with the poor piece of paper, rain started to pour heavily on the muddy streets. 

He ran and ran to find a place to hide from the rain. Finally spotting a little café across the street, Yuzuru made the sprint of his life to cross the road and just before touching its other side, wet gooe was all over him.

Sighs and exceptionally curses in Japanese got out of his mouth while opening the wooden door of the coffee shop. 

First thing he saw when entering the place was the shocked face of the guy who probably tended the shop. He kept this look for what seemed an eternity for the skater and then...

“Oh god, what happened to you? Wait, let me get you a towel” said the weirdo, dashing out to get to the restroom. 

He heard the guy say some rambling in an other language and the sound of tools and things thrown everywhere.

Yuzuru stood still, and looked at his reflection in the watery window. The once “Map of Toronto” was painting him with magnificent gooey paper mash that will probably ink him permanently and mud was decorating his back, dripping on the floor and on the entrance carpet. His hair was completely soaked and his body was shivering from the ambient temperature.

The said weirdo arrived with a pink apron saying “Mama Bear” handing it to a perplexed Yuzu. 

To answer his unsaid questioning he replied trying to muffle his laugh. “Here you go, I ran out of towel today, sorry. You look awfully hilarious.” 

Taken by surprise by the sudden honesty of the guy,  
Yuzuru frowned his brows but couldn’t stop the small smile he was holding to bloom on his face.


	2. Muddy Feelings Showering Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mapping dirt with a calming water flow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your time!  
> Hope you can enjoy this chapter ;)
> 
> DangJi

Sitting on a chair at the little café, pink apron under his butt, heater on his left side, Yuzu slowly closed his eyes. After all of his morning adventure, Yuzuru rethinks about the discussion with Brian about his future. Sometimes, he was so unfair and rude towards his coach who normally was amazingly patient and considerate with him, but today they talked about a touchy subject: his retirement, which still wasn’t official to the public nor his mother. Maybe taking a break was a better option than putting a stop on his ‘developing career’? 

—————

“Yuzuru, have you thought about continuing competing for an other year? I honestly think you should, right now, your skating career is at its highest peak. Still though, you’ll surely get on the top of the podium for way more than one season! It would be a waist of talent if you decide to stop.” Brian Orser said thoughtfully, looking at his pupil right in the eyes.

“No” answered calmly Yuzuru.

“No ...no what?” 

“Only one season more and then finish, so no. I want two Olympic Gold, objective done.”

With a small frown, Brian sighted, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Are you certain of what you’re saying now, because if you want to continue after this season, I will be here but you will have to tell me in advance. Other talented skaters are asking me to take them under my wings. If the answer is yes, we can set new goals together if you want.”

“I am sure of my decision.” 

“I know you Yuzu, and I know that you’re going to do more than one season with me. Don’t regret the choice you are going to make right now, you still have two more weeks to come by to me with the answer. Think wisely.”

“You not know me, you are not me and I already make my decision about future life. Brian can not decide for me, I am an adult. People expect too much from ‘Hanyu-senshu’. Too much pressure and I done. I love ice skate but do not want to fail Japan and you!” 

“Yuzuru! Wait, don’t go! I’m sorry...” Replied the coach, astounded with the other’s harsh words.

The younger cried and stormed out of the TCC, forgetting his stuff and his tissue box Pooh-san in his locker. 

—————

He wasn’t to fond of all the paparazzis and the fans sticking to him like their lives depended on him. Every single place outside his house in Japan, he needed to hide himself and be on the down low. He didn’t want his family experiencing the repercussions he was currently having. Attention seeking wasn’t his top priority on land. Don’t get it wrong, he was literally married to the ice and they both needed a little moment of peace together without the eyeing of an audience. Hopefully he settled temporarily in Toronto with his mom and could go out and walk in the city unrecognized by its people. No pressure, no interview on the go, no bodyguards, no cameras, just a normal living being wandering on the streets. That’s what he needed. 

Stirred out of his thoughts by a low voice, Yuzuru looked up.

“Excuse-me, would you like something to eat or drink?” Asked the guy who handed him the funny apron earlier in the evening. 

“Do you have tea?”

“Yeah, I’ll get you that. By the way, I’ve got some spare clothes that you could wear. My house is on the second floor above the coffee shop, you can take a shower if you want.” The man pointed the ceiling with his index finger and made a “come with me” movement with his head.

“Shower is good, thank you for clean clothes.” He said with a smile, taking a better look of the the employee. He had big brown chocolate eyes, curly brown hair and a strong jaw. Realizing that he was too insistent with his stare, he got up and followed the guy. Yumi always said it was dangerous to go in a stranger house but right now he didn’t care at all. Covered in mud and sticky map felt itchy and horribly uncomfortable. His gut feeling said to him that he could trust the generous man.

First thing he saw when he entered the small apartment was a calico cat miaowing and walking towards his owner who was guiding him to the bathroom. 

“Hope you’re not allergic to cats.”

“No, I love cat!” He replied with a big smile, dark eyes sparkling.

“The shower is right there, you can use my shampoo and soap. Give me your clothes, I’ll wash them while you shower and hand you the clean ones.”

In response, the skater hummed and closed the door. 

Getting rid of all the crap on him was a marvellous feeling. Hot water made his tensed shoulders relax. For the first time in the month, the asphyxiating and overwhelming pressure was pushed away to let him breath freely.


	3. Warm Soup Takes Shyness Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A well needed diner and some embarrassing moments to spice things up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you readers for your patience!  
> Hope you are doing okay during those hard times. We need to stay strong! 
> 
> Thank you for your support,  
> it means a lot to me.  
> I know it has been a little while since last update and I am sorry for that! Don’t worry, I don’t tend to not finish something I’ve started. 
> 
> Have a good read!

When Yuzuru got out of the shower with a towel hanging on his hips, he coughed to grab the guy’s attention. The situation was embarrassing to him and his face couldn’t hide that fact. With still no response, he ventured into the unknown house to finally find its owner in a kitchen signing off key a song in what seemed another language. To make his presence known, he gently tap the men’s shoulder. 

When said person turned to be faced with a blushing Yuzuru with nothing to cover himself except a towel that was dangerously low on his waist, his eyes widened in a split second and rapidly ran away.  
‘Do I look like I’m ready to execute a cold bloody murder?’ Yuzuru thought, standing still, looking at a cauldron emitting a salivating smell. ‘Maybe he knows who I am? Although, here in Toronto, I’m no famous as in Japan... I would rather want him to get to know me as the real me and not the persona I show off for the media.’ The lid that was sitting perfectly on the rim of the pot slowly but surely started to tremble, wanting to make its presence known. ‘Ah? What am I even thinking!’ A high pitched sound rapidly alerted Yuzuru that something was going amiss. Eyes grew out of their sockets and curses in Japanese followed. 

Normally his mom was the designated cook of the house. ‘Normally’ might be a tiny little bit to flattering for his sake. With the exception of the almighty rice cooker that supposedly could deliver some hot, steamy and delicious rice, he was literally banned from touching anything that was related to the kitchen. Trying to bake some cookies at 13 years old taught everyone (even the neighbours) what a disaster he was culinarily talking. 

In the heat of the moment, he shouted to get the guy’s help. 

———  
“HELP!” A striking voice cried as Javier was getting the stranger’s clothes out of the washer to put them in the dryer. 

A the speed of the light, he come running to the young man in distress. 

“I’m here, what’s the problem!?” He gasped while trying to get a grasp on his breathing. Horrified of the thoughts of what could taint his life forever. 

As an answer, the young man who was only wearing a towel as a cover pointed in the direction of his soup. All the horrible possibilities he was imagining seconds ago flew outside the window. 

“Oh, it’s just boiling. Don’t worry, you could have close the stove. I don’t bite.” He said jokingly, trying to reassure his unexpected guest. 

If said guest was not enough red, now he was. 

A small “ ...oh...” was muffled because of the hands hiding the Japanese’s face. 

‘Good job Javier! Now, you just made him more uncomfortable than he already was.’ The Spaniard mentally slapped himself. 

To make things worse, he hastily said : “Ah, I was kidding before, I didn’t want you to think I was insulting you. You did the right thing to call for me, sorry. Oh and your clothes are still drying in the laundry so you can wear some of mine for the time being. And I have washed your underwear if you don’t mind, they were on the pile you handed me.” 

“No! I am shy! Okay I not angry, just shy.” The Asian men bowed rapidly and repeatedly towards Javier who was handing him spare clothes. 

———  
Oh goodness sake, Yuzuru must have miss placed his boxers in the tangled ball composed of his shirt, pants and socks! 

“Going to bathroom to change ok?” Was able to get out of his mouth while running to the room in question. 

His blush darkened as he stared at the griefs of his host. Still trying to regain the primordial functions of his body, which just happened to have overheated, he strangled some shouts in the deep of his throat. 

Yuzuru finally comes out, fully clothed, of the bathroom to make his way towards the kitchen. 

“Hey”

“Hey! Dinner is ready, I thought you might be hungry with what you probably have been through this morning. Your green tea is on the table as requested! I’ll follow as soon as I finish making myself a coffee.”

“You not have make dîner for me, but thank you. Tummy is so grumpy now! What is it?”

“Oh my, it totally forgot to ask if you had any food allergies! The soup is a fish and seafood stew with tomatoes, garlic, basilica and olive oil.” Said the generous man, now seated in front of Yuzuru with two bowls of soup and his coffee mug with a cat on it. 

“No, everything ok to eat but I have diet to follow. I cheat sometime, do not worry. Rice, fish, vegetables, fruits, tofu and small meat fine to eat.”

“But you have such a small frame, why do you have to restrict yourself?”

“I do sport so I have to eat good food!” He take a spoonful of the steaming soup and at the contact of its content on his taste buds he finally knows he is in heaven. 

“What sport do you practice?” The guy says, smiling at the reaction of Yuzuru, satisfied with it. 

Yuzuru knows he shouldn’t hide himself and it’s not likely the guy will look on the internet to find information on him if he says he skates a little, right?

“I do a bit figure skating.” That should do it, maybe he should ask a question to change the subject of the discussion. “Oh my we forget name ! I am Yuzuru, thank you for your help and food, very very yummy.”

“Well, I am Javier and the lazy princessa here is Effie! Nice to meet you Yuzuru, I’m grateful you appreciate my cooking!” Said Javier with the biggest and honest smile he have seen in a while.


End file.
